Catch me if you can
by Hail To Our 'Rev
Summary: Tudo estava diferente, mas não por acaso. Era como se tivessem pegado seu mundo e virado ao avesso, com o intuito de fazê-lo enlouquecer. Não bastasse todos os mortos que haviam retornado, Dean ainda tinha de lidar com um ex-anjo pirado, e um irmão que agora, sem nenhum motivo aparente, o odiava. Alguém pagaria bem caro por estar brincando com sua mente daquela forma! Wincest.


**Catch me if you can**

**Disclaimer:** todos os personagens são da autoria de Eric Kripke ("e afiliados" :p), e isso tudo não passa da piração de uma fã! \o/ É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos, e eu não ganho nada escrevendo! :D

**Shipper:** Dean x Sam

**Sinopse:** Tudo estava diferente, mas não por acaso. Era como se tivessem pegado seu mundo e virado ao avesso, com o intuito de fazê-lo enlouquecer. Não bastasse todos os mortos que haviam retornado, Dean ainda tinha de lidar com um ex-anjo pirado, e um irmão que agora, sem nenhum motivo aparente, o odiava. Alguém pagaria bem caro por estar brincando com sua mente daquela forma! Wincest.

* * *

Tem alguns spoilers, mas, acredito, nada muito grave. Se passa depois do último episódio da oitava temporada ^^ (Que eu, por acaso, não assisti inteira, e não pretendo. Mas vai que mude de ideia algum dia. Qualquer erro, podem lascar a tamancada \o)

É oficialmente minha 2ª long Wincest. Mas eu deletei a 1ª do outro site, e não pretendo repostá-la, então, fica sendo a única conhecida até então, certo? x3 Doideiras à parte, espero que gostem. Sou um verdadeiro desastre mantendo personalidades originais, então, momentos OOC estão por vir. Puxem minhas orelhas se isso incomodar muito, e me ajudem a mudar! :D

No mais, beijos e boa leitura ;3

**Capítulo 1: Prefácio**

Quando Sam acreditava que as coisas já estavam bem complicadas com o sumiço repentino do irmão, Kevin surgiu ofegante. O jovem profeta parecia exausto, apesar de todo o tempo que haviam tido para se recuperarem. O mais alto não podia culpá-lo por isso; mesmo ele, habituado a lidar com aquele tipo de _coisa ruim_, estava tendo dificuldades para voltar ao que antes consideraria um martírio. Existiam dias nos quais seu único desejo era esquecer tudo aquilo, trancar-se no _bunker_, e viver como se não soubesse que tipos de monstros se escondiam na escuridão, sempre prontos para persegui-lo, sempre prontos para torturá-lo; na maioria das vezes, com o intuito de devorá-lo depois.

Mas havia algo no fundo dos olhos do rapaz, que imediatamente o fez entrar em estado de alerta, quase sentindo o perigo que se arrastava lentamente em sua direção, confessando em sussurros trêmulos que aquilo que o aguardava era bem pior do que um dia poderia ter imaginado.

— O que houve?

Quando a resposta veio, o Winchester demorou vários minutos para digeri-la, vários minutos para sequer processá-la. Porque, como já dizia o velho ditado, não há nada ruim o suficiente, que não possa piorar. E, também, quando voltasse de seja lá onde estivesse, Dean iria ficar puto da vida com seu descuido, como se ele próprio não tivesse contribuído para que aquela loucura acontecesse.

— Castiel desapareceu.

**xxx**

Dean despertou sentindo como se sua cabeça estivesse prestes a explodir. Estava deitado em algo que, a julgar pela solidez e frieza, só podia ser o chão. O cheiro de podridão e mofo só fazia piorar a dor, e ele se questionou a respeito do local onde se encontrava. Porém, não abriu os olhos de imediato, por saber, de alguma forma, que não estava pronto para o que veria. Tentou se recordar do motivo pelo qual se encontrava ali, e, assim, dar tempo a si mesmo para tentar afastar o provável choque que sentiria ao avaliar a própria situação.

O mundo continuava uma merda, sim, obrigado.

Depois da queda dos anjos, os Winchesters acreditaram que as coisas ficariam bem ruins, _em breve_, antes de encontrarem uma maneira de livrar a Terra dos problemas que definitivamente iriam surgir ao longo daqueles dias, e ficaram preocupados principalmente pelo fato de Sam ainda precisar se recuperar antes de sair por aí caçando coisas. Mas, por mais estranho que aquilo soasse aos ouvidos de um caçador experiente, nada de particularmente devastador ocorreu; e os meses pareciam passar tão rapidamente que o primogênito chegou a cogitar a possibilidade de o próprio _tempo_ ter sido modificado. No fim, era uma teoria um tanto quanto idiota, e se provou errada logo que encontraram o primeiro caso, numa "bela manhã de domingo".

Uma seita de bruxas malucas, só pra variar um pouco. Parecia irônico que, após um acontecimento tão importante quanto a expulsão dos seres celestiais do Paraíso, Sam e Dean estivessem caçando bruxas. Mas foi o que aconteceu. E, depois de uma longa semana perseguindo e matando aquelas malditas, como já deveria estar acostumado desde que se conhecia por gente, não havia nada que o loiro desejasse mais que retornar ao _bunker_ e descansar.

Claro que as coisas jamais seriam assim tão simples.

Dean se lembrava de terem encontrado o rastro de algo infinitamente mais poderoso que uma bruxa, e estava crente de que finalmente haviam topado com um dos caídos. Ele e Sam discutiram sobre o que fariam, decidiram seguir em frente mesmo sob as circunstâncias não muito favoráveis, e depois disso... Nada. Era como se alguém tivesse usado uma borracha para acabar com seja lá qual fosse o caminho que o havia levado até ali, para deixar tênues as já vagas lembranças que iam e vinham como ondas quebrando nos rochedos.

O loiro arriscou-se a entreabrir os olhos. A cabeça ainda latejava.

Escuridão.

Foi tudo o que sua mente processou, durante longos minutos.

Não havia nada a que pudesse se prender, nenhuma cor, nenhuma luz. Dean piscou, e, sentindo os músculos protestarem, sentou-se; imediatamente percebendo, com uma pontada de alerta, que a arma que sempre carregava consigo não estava em seu devido lugar. Muito cautelosamente, deslizou as mãos pelo chão frio, esperando encontrar o cabo metálico, e ter a certeza de que não estaria vulnerável a um provável ataque vindo das sombras. Tudo o que seus dedos tocaram foi um líquido pegajoso, morno, que parecia está-lo rodeando. Ele não quis conferir se era sangue, ou qualquer coisa semelhante, talvez algo pior; limpou a mão na calça jeans, respirando fundo.

Levantou-se, e permaneceu de pé durante vários minutos, atento a tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor, embora o único som que conseguisse ouvir fosse o próprio coração batendo acelerado. Esperou que seus olhos se acostumassem à total falta de luz, que pudesse ao menos distinguir as sombras dos objetos mais próximos, mas isso não aconteceu. O perigo tinha um brado emudecido que fazia um estranho calafrio percorrer seu corpo, sempre que batia de frente com ele; e aquela não era uma sensação boa.

O Winchester teve de tatear às cegas por alguns instantes, até colidir com o que parecia ser uma porta bem antiga, a julgar pela textura irregular e áspera que certamente se devia ao pouco cuidado na conservação. Ele não se concentrou nos detalhes, procurou pela maçaneta. Foi quase um alívio não ter nenhum obstáculo, não ter nada para impedi-lo de escapar daquele lugar no mínimo claustrofóbico.

Dean acreditou que sair do quarto escuro era o melhor a ser feito, sem nem ter ideia do quão errada era essa suposição.


End file.
